


[Podfic] Things Said In The Dark

by Tarae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of fictorium's story</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me,” she says eventually, when Emma’s shuddering little sobs even out into breathing. “Tell me what I’ve cost you.”</p><p>Emma tells Regina about her past. </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Things Said In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  


**Lenght:** 11 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/jekj/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+OUaT%2B-%2BThings%2BSaid%2BIn%2BThe%2BDark%2B%2528by%2Bfictorium%2529.mp3) (mp3)


End file.
